1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical component capable of being attached to an end of an optical fiber, and a light emitting device using the optical component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a lamp for transmitting light from a light source to a disperser via a separator such as an optical fiber, and dispersing the light into a desired pattern or changing a color of the light (see e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-515899).
Also, a collimator is proposed, the collimator including a spherical lens and a ferrule for holding an optical fiber at a central shaft, a distal end of the optical fiber and a distal end of the ferrule being of a uniform surface, and the spherical lens and the ferrule being coaxially held so that the distal end of the optical fiber is positioned at a focus point of the spherical lens; wherein a first sleeve for holding the spherical lens and a second sleeve for holding the ferrule and being integrally assembled with the first sleeve are formed (see e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63-149611 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-131817).